halo a tree hill drama a niley story
by cheerfrk08
Summary: look inside for the trailer this story has been featured on cheerfrk0809 youtube but i decided to move it to fanfiction instead hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1 trailer

Miley and Nick have been together since 7th grade. They have been best friends since birth. Their mothers are best friends and so are their fathers. Miley is really close to her cousin Haley. Haley is a senior at tree hill high school. Haley is married to basket ball star Nathan Scott. Nick and Miley are in 9th grade this year. Brooke, one of Haley's bff's, is close to Miley too. Brooke and Haley are like Miley's sisters and Peyton too, Brooke and Haley's other bff. Miley has one sibling her twin brother Braison. Miley is a smart, funny, and a cheerleader. Miley is the only freshman girl, besides her best friend Selena Nick's twin sister, to be on the varsity cheer squad. Nick has two brothers; well one is his half brother Lucas. Nathan is Nick's real brother. Nick is a freshman on the varsity basketball team. No one really is good enough to be on the varsity team there have been only three guys that have accomplished that and they are Nathan, Nick, and Braison. Their life's were pretty much great until that one day, Miley and Nick's parents went out on the boat and were caught in a terrible storm. They never made it back; they were lost in the bottom of the ocean. Nick, Miley, Selena, and Braison all went to live with Nathan and Haley. That day there lives came crashing down. Follow these teens through their story of LOVE, HATE, DEATH, DENIAL, and DRAMA. IN Halo (a tree hill high drama)

Starring: Miley Cyrus

Nick Scott

Braison Cyrus

Haley James Scott

Nathan Scott

Lucas Scott

Brooke Davis

Selena Scott

Peyton Sawyer

And more…


	2. Chapter 2 what was on youtube already

~Monday September 15 with Miley~

Miley: (runs downstairs) AHHH mom I'm gunna be late! Get dressed hurry  
please I have to leave in 5 minutes!

Miley's mom: Miley calm down no you are not Nick Selena Nathan and  
Haley are picking you up right (knock on the door) now. Have a good  
day sweetie I'll see you this weekend after the trip ok.

Miley: OK bye (kisses her cheek and runs to the door and opens it to  
see) Hey nick! (Kisses him)

Nick: Hey beautiful you ready?

Miley: Yes let's go. Oh ya (yells) BRAISON! COME ON! (They all get in  
the car and leave)

~That day in math~

Miley: (looking out the window and takes out a piece of paper and  
writes nick a note)

~The note~

Miley: Hey does it look like it is gunna storm?

Nick: Ya why?

Miley: Our parents.

Nick: What about them?

Miley: They are out on the boat.

Nick: oh…

Miley: Ya well Luv ya xoxo

Nick: how about I get those hugs and kisses after class?

Miley: OK (not!)

Nick: uhh you are so unfair

Miley: I know lol I love you

Nick: love you to

Miley: xoxo u will get them

~end of note~

~with Haley~

Haley: (putting books in her locker)

Nathan: (comes running up) HALEY!

Haley: (jumps and hits her head) Owwww what?

Nathan: My parents…Miley's parents…

Haley: What about them?

Nathan: There gone.

Haley: Ya on the boat right?

Nathan: YA but no their missing the boat sunk they dround

Haley: (starts to cry) oh my gosh (hugs Nathan tight because she is so  
close to Miley's parents they are like her second parents)

Nathan: come on we gotta go get Nick, Miley, Selena, and Braison and  
head to the ocean.

Haley: Ok (Nathan grabs her hand and they walk down the hall)

Nathan: (when they reach Nick and Miley they are making out) Nick!

Nick: (doesn't pull away)

Nathan: Nick seriously its important!

Nick: (pulls away) ya.

Haley: Miles where's Braison?

Miley: Um probably at lunch with Selena.

Nathan: Well come on we have to get him (starts to leave)

Nick: Why?

Haley: Just come on we will explain later after we find Braise and Selena ok.

(They all go to get Braison and Selena)

Nathan: (walks up and Braison and Selena are kissing) OK what is up  
with 9th graders today all this kissing gosh! Come on braise we need  
to talk.

Braison: (pulls away) ya

Nathan: guys we need to leave

Nick: Why?

Nathan: I'll explain on the way

Selena: ok (they all go get their stuff)

(On the way there)

Nick: OK guys what's going on you're freaking us out

Haley: (starts to cry a little)

Nathan: (while driving he looks in the rear view mirror) umm there was  
an accident.

Miley: Who?

Nick: What?

Braison: Where?

Selena: When?

All: HOW?

Nathan: Our parents, (pauses) they were in a terrible storm. They were  
trying to get back to shore when the wind blew and they collided with  
another boat. (Looks back in the mirror) they can't find the bodies.

Miley: NO! (Starts to cry)

Nick: (a tear falls and he hugs Miley tight)

Braison: oh my gosh (in shock and hugs Selena who is crying really hard too)

(Three hours later sitting on the shore looking out)

Selena: (walks up to Nathan) Hey (hugs him)

Nathan: how you doing?

Selena: I'm ok I mean I'm devastated but I'm ok I think but I'm  
worried about Miley.

Nathan: ya me too her and her mom were so close.

Haley: (walks up) hey

Selena: (hugs her)

Haley: How ya holding up?

Selena: Fine I'm gunna go see if they need anything (leaves)

Miley: (Selena hasn't reached them yet) nick (looking into the ocean)

Nick: Ya (looking out into the ocean)

Miley: I miss them and I just saw her this morning basically 7 hours ago (cries)

Nick: I miss my parents too (hugs her tight and tries to be strong for her)

Selena: (walks up) hey guys have you seen Braison (tears are stained  
on her face)

Miley: (gets up and hugs her) ya he is down by the boat he said he  
wanted to be alone.

Selena: oh (looks down)

Nick: Hey come here girls (he pats the sand on both sides of him) I  
promise that no matter what happens I will always be here for you.  
Selena you're my twin lil sis and I love you. Miley you're my awesome  
girlfriend and you're my best friend I love you and no matter what  
happens I will be here for you (hugs them and kisses the top of their  
heads)

Braison: (walks up) me too (sits by Selena and they form a circle and  
they grab hands) I will always be here for you guys (they all hug then  
sit there and watch the ocean)

(They all fell asleep and its 6:00)

Haley: (walks up) hey guys (shakes them) wake up

Nick: Huh?

Braison: Ya? (The girls are still sleeping)

Haley: come on were gunna go get something to eat I doubt we will eat  
but come on.

Nick: ok (looks at Miley) if I wake her up I don't know when she will  
go back to sleep so (picks her up)

Braison: Ya Selena won't either (picks her up)

(They all eat and then go to Nathan and Haley's house)

Nick: (has Miley laying in his lap stroking her hair)

Haley: Ok I just got off the phone with the principle were excused for  
a week maybe two. (Sits down in Nathan's lap)

Braison: (holding on to Selena) Ok so now what? Miley and I are  
homeless with no one but you Haley.

Nick: Same

Nathan: well you are gunna live with us.

Selena: Ok um ya how is that gunna work cuz um you guys have one  
bedroom and your living room?

Nathan: Well we are moving into a bigger house.

Miley: (hasn't said a word since the beach only a couple of words and  
her order at the restaurant)

Braison: Oh I see.

(They all sit there in silence for 5 minutes)

Haley: how about we all get some sleep it has been a long day. (Looks  
at them already asleep and laughs a little) come on Nathan let's get  
them some blankets and pillows and go to bed.

Nathan: Ya (they get the stuff and cover them up and he kisses Miley  
and Selena's head and walks out)

(Wednesday September 17 the funeral)

Nick: (walks into the funeral room where Miley is getting ready) Hey.

Miley: (not paying attention)

Nick: Miles?

Miley: (snaps out of it) Huh?

Nick: are you ok?

Miley: (looks away) ya.

Nick: what's wrong?

Miley: Not only are my parents dead but so is… (Stops)

Nick: What do you mean Miley?

Miley: my mom was pregnant a month and a half into the pregnancy. She  
was supposed to tell my dad on this trip for a surprise. (Starts to  
cry) I lost my parents and my lil brother or sister and me and you are  
the only ones who know.

Nick: (hugs her) its gunna be ok.

Miley: No its not were having a funeral for people whose bodies are  
missing. We don't have bodies to bury. (Cries harder)

Nick: Shh it's ok (Still hugging her as she cries into his chest and  
he strokes her hair)

(Braison and Selena walk in)

Nick: Come on Miles let's sit down for a while.

(All of them go sit on the coach in this order Nick, Miley, Selena,  
and Braison and talk and cry and smile until they fall asleep *with  
Nathan and Haley*)

Nathan: Hales where is Nick?

Haley: Um I don't know Miley, Braison, or Selena aren't here either.

Nathan: I'm gunna go find them be right back (leaves)

(Nathan walks into that room)

Nathan: guys (shakes nick and Braison) come on we gotta get out there.

Nick: huh?

Braison: ok 5 more minutes (rolls over and is now lying in Selena's  
lap with his legs off the arm of the coach)

Nathan: Ok 5 minutes is up we gotta get out there it is about to start.

Nick: Ok Miles come on get up (shakes her)

(At the funeral)

Pastor: They will be missed. Now their children have prepared a song  
well two songs for them.

(Miley, Nick, Braison, and Selena all go up onstage)

Nick: (grabs his guitar as Miley Braison and Selena do the same and  
get a microphone) this song is called Eternity.

(Pretend Braison is singing Joe's part and Miley and Selena are backup ok)

(After the song ends everyone claps)

Miley: this one is called I miss you (nick and Braison sing backup and  
Miley and selena share lead ok)

(After it ends Miley runs out of the church)

Nick: MILEY! (Runs after her)

Miley: (Runs faster to the ocean and stops at the shore letting the  
waves hit her feet)

Nick: (runs up) MILEY! (Hugs her) What's wrong? Why did you run?

Miley: I can't do this nick I need them (starts to cry hard)

Nick: (hugs her tight) Shh baby it's ok. (Holds on to her and slides  
down so there sitting on the shore)

(At the funeral there taking a break to go get Nick and Miley)

Braison: (Sees Selena crying and walks over) Baby what's the matter? (Hugs her)

Selena: Everything! (Cries harder into his chest)

Braison: Hey look at me (Gently pulls her chin up so she is looking in  
his eyes) I promise everything is gunna be ok. Even though we lost our  
parents we still have each other, Nick and Miley too. Me and Nick  
would never let anything happen to you girls we love you girls way too  
much for that ok.

Selena: Thanks (kisses him) Lets go get Nick and Miley (grabs his hand  
and starts to walk but stops) Wait where are they?

Braison: I bet I know come on. (He grabs her hand and they start to run)

(Down at the beach)

Nick: (still holding Miley) Miles I think we should go back.

Miley: (Holds on tighter) in a few minutes ok.

Nick: (kisses her forehead) ok

Braison: (walks up holding Selena's hand) Hey.

Nick: hey

Miley: (pats the sand next to them)

Braison: (Sits down and holds selena and grabs Miley's hand)

Nick: (Grabs Selena's hand)

(They sit there in silence for 10 minutes)

Braison: well I guess we should get back. (Stands up and helps selena  
and nick up)

Miley: WAIT! (Pulls nick, selena, and Braison back down)

Nick: What is it baby?

Miley: Braise mom was pregnant, a month and a half pregnant.

Braison: WHAT?

Miley: (cries) we lost our baby brother or sister too.

Braison: (a tear falls and he hugs Miley tight)

(A week later they are moving into the new house)

Nick: (Carrying a box)

Miley: Be careful Nick don't trip over that…

Nick: AHH! (Trips over a rolled up rug)

Miley: (runs over) are you ok baby?

Nick: Maybe.

Miley: do you want me to kiss it and make it better?

Nick: Yes

Miley: where does it hurt?

Nick: My lips

Miley: really? (Playing along) How? You hit you knee

Nick: the box hit my face well my lips (smiles cutely)

Miley: Ok I'll make it better (kisses him deeply)

Nick: (kisses back)

Nathan: Nicholas stop we have work to do!

Nick: (moves his hand to shoo Nathan away)

Nathan: ugh

Haley: (Walks in) What?

Nathan: Nick and Miley are making out instead of helping.

Haley: Aww poor you here I'll make it better (kisses him)

Nathan: (deepens it)

Braison: (Walks in with selena) hmm (Shrugs and kisses Selena deeply)

(5 minutes later)

Nathan: (pulls away and looks at his phone) GUYS! We have 15 minutes  
to move everything in!

(They rush and finally finish)

Nathan: well I'm gunna go watch TV.

Halley: ya me too (they go upstairs)

Miley: I want a cookie

Nick: me too and cake

Braison: ya

Selena: oh and brownies!

(They look at her)

Selena: come on (they all go to the kitchen)

Miley: ok let's get started luckily Haley got more than one oven in  
this kitchen (Laughs)

Nick: OK I got the cake.

Braison: no lets eats this kind

Miley: eats braise really

Braison: ya I am gunna say that now eats

Miley: ok then I got the cookies

Selena: I got the brownies oh let's have a bake off!

(They look at her)

All: say what?!?

Selena: A bake off we each make our dessert then we see who's is the  
best we can judge them on Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas later.

Miley: YAY!! Let's go the cook off ends in 1 hour so ready set go  
(they all start running and baking)

(5 minutes later Miley and Selena's stuff is in the oven and they just  
finished cleaning up and are sitting at the table talking)

Miley: (laughs)

Selena: (she looks at the guys and starts laughing) are you guys ok  
(they are trying to mix the cake and add things to it)

Braison: I am capable of making a cake by myself! (Whispers) I think

(Selena and Miley laugh)

Nick: What is so funny huh?

Braison: Ya?

Nick: (Whispers to Braison)

Braison: Ya ok one two three (they pick up their bowls and throw mix  
at the girls)

Miley: Ok it is on (she goes and grabs Braison's bowl and flings some)

Selena: (starts flinging too)

(They start a food fight)

Nick: (runs up behind Miley and puts his arms around her waist and  
picks her up and spins her)

Miley: Ahhh put me down (laughs)

Haley: (Walks in) Holy crap what happened (looking around)

Nick: (nervous) ha ha um me and braise couldn't figure out how to make  
a cake and so the girls were making fun of us so we sorta ha ha threw  
it at them.

Haley: (Nathan appears behind her) ugh

Nathan: (motioning to the cake bowl next to him and nodding and holds  
up his fingers and begins to count one two three) GO!

(They start throwing cake)

Lucas: (walks in with Brooke) WHAT? (Gets hit with cake)Oh it's so on.

(10 minutes later the ovens beep)

Selena: BROWNIES!

Miley: COOKIES!

(They take them out and start to clean and go shower)

Nick: (30 minutes later they are in the living room) MILEY!

Miley: (comes in with selena with a tray of cookies brownies and milk) ya?

Nick: (looks at the cookies) never mind you got them already

Miley: (walks over and sits on nick's lap and grabs a cookie) Yummy!

Nick: Miley will you get me one please?

Miley: sure (hands him one)

Lucas: ok this was fun.

Brooke: yes it was. Hey are you guys coming to school tomorrow  
basketball starts so does CHEERLEADING (looks at Miley and Selena)

Miley and selena: (look at each other) DUH! We will be there!

Brooke: Haley (looks at her) how about you?

Haley: um I don't know I only did it last year because you needed me.

Brooke: we need you this year too!

Haley: I will think about it.

Girls: YAY! (They hug her)

Miley: Hey Brooke do you wanna stay over tonight and we can practice  
and I will show you the new cheer I made.

Brooke: Sure

Nathan: hey guys wanna go play basketball.

Lucas: Yes

Miley: girls lets go I need to paint my nails before school tomorrow.

(With the boys outside)

Nathan: nick pass!

Nick: (goes to pass but fakes out Lucas and shoots)

Nathan: Nick I told you to pass

Nick: I know but if I would have passed Braison was right there so he  
would have blocked it and so I figured I would fake Lucas and shoot

Nathan: wow all that in two seconds of thinking good job, use that in the game

Nick: no worries I will

(They continue playing)

Miley: (Brooke finishes her nails and she goes over to the window) Wow  
Nick is so hot.

Brooke: (goes over to the window) Oh my gosh no shirts Lucas is so hot.

Haley: ok first of all Nathan is hot too and second if we wanna  
practice we gotta finish our nails and let them dry so while they dry  
lets watch…

All: THE NOTEBOOK! (Laughs and Haley puts it in and they finish their nails)

(The next day everyone is walking in to school and talking when)

Miley: (stops)

Nick: Miley why did you…

All: Oh my gosh!

Miley: LESLEY!

Lesley: (turns around) MILEY! (Runs over to her)

Miley: (hugs her) what are you doing here I thought you moved to Charleston?

Lesley: We did but I convinced my dad the place for us was here in  
tree hill. SELENA! (Hugs her) Haley (hugs her) Brooke (hugs her) and  
the guys (Hugs them) I missed you guys so much.

Haley: we missed you too

(Bell rings)

Nathan: hales we gotta go to class

Lucas: ya guys we gotta go c ya at lunch

Nick: miles braise sel let's go oh wait les u commin?

Lesley: ya let's go (they leave)

(At lunch)

Lesley: so guys what did I miss when I was gone?

Miley: (looks down)

Nick: (grabs her hand) um

Haley: well their parents um

Selena: our parents died two weeks ago (tears in her eyes)

Lesley: OMG I am so sorry (hugs Selena and Miley)

Selena: Ya but anyways I don't wanna think about this so change the  
subject please

Lesley: sorry but anyways

Miley: guys guess what this weekend is!

Nick: what? (Steals Miley's fry)

Miley: hey! And it's yours and Selena's birthday party

Nick: oh right

Braison: So guys what do you want for your birthday?

Nathan and Lucas: ya what?

Haley: guys their birthday was last week why didn't you get something

Nathan: because.

Haley: whatever.

Nathan: (whispers to Braison)

Braison: (whispers to Lucas)

Lucas: (whispers) perfect!

Brooke: um what's perfect?

Lucas: (whispers) I will tell you later

Nick: ok then oh Nathan I have the awesomeist play to show you at practice

Nathan: sweet

Miley: ok ok back to the party its Saturday at 7 ok at tric I have the  
best party planned out so be ready.

Lesley: wow this is gunna rock so girls who's doing for cheerleading

Brooke: Well me of course because I am captain

Miley and selena: us too

Lesley: now there is just one more person (they all look at Haley)

Haley: What?

Miley: hales come on please!

Haley: um I don't

Nathan: Haley you know you love cheerleading

Haley: or do you just love it

Nathan: well you know (laughs)

All: come on Haley please

Haley: FINE! Ok I will happy

Brooke: Very

Selena: Yup

Miley: YES!

Lesley: thank you Miley that was my ear!

Miley: You are very welcome (laughs)

Nick: (laughs)

Lesley: Nick do you think that is funny

Nick: maybe why?

Lesley: oh it is on Nicholas

Nick: bring it on!

Lesley: tonight after practice!

Nick: Oh ya bring it

Miley and Braison: (laugh)

Selena and Nathan: Oh great

Haley: What?

Nathan: when they were little Lesley and Nick were so competitive with  
each other one day they got their friends together and our backyard  
they competed in several things while there friends cheered for them.

Brooke: Oh ya I remember that (laughs) I was on Lesley's side and she  
made me get the cheerleaders together and made me take her shopping  
for a cute outfit so she could impress Ryan while beating Nick

Nick: She did not beat me we tied three different times

Lesley: well if we didn't have to go to dinner and have a curfew I  
could have beat you!

Nick: ya right you know…

Miley: Enough now the bell has already rung but you guys didn't notice  
cuz you were too busy arguing let's go

Nick and Lesley: Ugh fine! (They all start to walk to class)

Lesley: Hey Miley I would like to apologize

Miley: (confused) um for what?

Lesley: I'm sorry that I am gunna make your boyfriend cry when I win

Nick: NO your gunna be the one crying cuz I will win

Lesley: NO you won't

Nick: yes I will!

Lesley: NO!

Miley Selena and Braison: SHUT UP!

Lesley and nick: (At the same time) ugh fine but I'm gunna win no  
you're not yes I am! Ugh

Miley and Braison: (laugh)

Selena: ok now come on sit down the bell is about to ring and Mrs.  
Smith is gunna be here and you will get detention

Nick: (sighs) Fine

Miley: (laughs) aw baby what's wrong?

Nick: I'm hungry

Miley: we just ate?

Nick: I know but after arguing with LESLEY THE LOSER I'm hungry again

Lesley: NO your nick the…

Braison: LESLEY! NICK! SHUTUP!

Nick and Lesley: Sorry

Mrs. Smith: (Walks in) ok we are starting our health section of this  
class and we are talking about pregnancy we will go through the months  
and baby care then you guys will pair up and get a baby and take care  
of it for a week.

(After class)

All: (talking)

Cody: (comes up to them) hey Lesley

Lesley: (nervous) hey Cody

Cody: I was wondering if…

Lesley: Ya?

Cody: if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?

Lesley: Sure

Cody: Ok cool well bye (leaves)

Lesley: (makes sure Cody is gone)

Girls: (Scream)

Boys: OW (covers their ears)

Brooke: ok emergency shopping!

Miley: MY favorite shopping! Tonight ok

Nick and Lesley: BUT!

Miley: NO!

Braison: drop it over done no more ok

Nick and Lesley: fine

Miley: (grabs his hand) good now come on nick you have to walk me to  
class bye guys

Nick: c ya (leaves with Miley)

(That night after shopping with Niley in Miley's room)

Nick: (laying on Miley's bed with her laying her head on his chest) so  
are you gunna tell me about my party or not?

Miley: Nope it is a complete surprise but no worries it is gunna be the best

Nick: I bet between you and Brooke you guys have all the ideas (Laughs)

Miley: yes yes we do (laughs)

Nick: I love you (kisses her)

Miley: (deepens it)

Nick: (rolls so he is on top of her still kissing her)

Miley: (kisses him back)

Nick: (rubs his hand up her side under her shirt while kissing her)

Miley: (pulls away) nick...

Nick: Ya

Miley: I…

Nick: No it is ok I understand

Miley: you are the best boyfriend ever

Nick: I know (laughs)

Miley: (kisses him)

(Downstairs with Haley)

Haley: (watching TV.)

(Knock on the door)

Haley: (opens it) Hey Brooke. (Yawns)

Brooke: I know its 11 but can we talk I need a friend

Haley: Sure come in

Brooke: (walks in)

(With Niley)

Miley: Hey nick?

Nick: ya?

Miley: can you stay with me tonight I have a bad feeling?

Nick: sure but why

Miley: I don't know I feel something bad is gunna happen tomorrow

Nick: Ok ya sure (gets up) I'm gunna go get dressed though ok

Miley: ok me too

(With Braison and selena at the same time as nick and Miley)

Braison: (kisses her) you are amazing

Selena: (Kisses him) so are you hey braise?

Braison: Ya?

Selena: I have the worst feeling about tomorrow.

Braison: why?

Selena: I don't know but will you stay with me tonight

Braison: Ya let me go get dressed (leaves)

(In the hall)

Nick: Oh hey braise

Braison: hey um what is going on tomorrow?

Nick: I don't know but Miley has this bad feeling

Braison: So does Selena

Nick: Um I guess I should get dressed and get back to Miley

Braison: ya I have to get back to Selena I wonder what's up.

Nick: I don't know man (pats his shoulder and leaves)

(Meanwhile with Haley and Brooke)

Doctor: yup definitely pregnant

Haley: (grabs Brooke's hand)

(With Niley)

Nick: (walks in the room with his boxers on) hey

Miley: (looking at his body)

Nick: (laughs) Miles

Miley: sorry (laughs) but you are really hot (laughs)

Nick: (climbs in the bed) I know but you are hotter (kisses her)

Miley: (laughs but then yawns)

Nick: let's go to bed

Miley: Ok (turns off the light and climbs into nick's arms) night

Nick: night baby girl (kisses her head and they fall asleep)

(The next morning)

Miley: (slowly wakes up)

Nick: (sleeping)

Miley: (kisses him) good morning baby time to get up

Nick: (Groans)

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (kisses back)

Miley: (rolls on top of him and pulls away) time to get up (kisses him  
and gets up and goes to the closet and looks for clothes)

Nick: Fine (gets up and goes to her and puts his arms around her waist  
and kisses her neck)

Miley: mmm stop

Nick: fine… so what hot outfit you wearing today?

Miley: I don't know um oh ok I'll surprise you. Go get dressed now  
(laughs) and I will show you soon ok

Nick: (kisses her) ok (leaves)

(With Braison Selena nick and Miley waiting in the car for naley)

Miley: (listening to her iPod and singing) and I said Romeo save me  
I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think he knelt to the ground  
and pulled out a ring marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I  
love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad and you'll  
pick the white dress it's a love story baby just say yes

Selena: OH my gosh you have that song!

Miley: yes and It is amazing!

Selena: can I listen too?

Miley: sure I'll restart it(they start listening and singing)

Miley and selena: we were both young when i first saw you

nathan: (gets in the car) um why are they singing? (a\n miley and sel  
are singing this entire time k)

Nick fav song.

Nathan: ok um i'm working after practicel today so you guys have to  
walk home sorry

Nick: ok

Braison: ya no problom these two will probally be singing anyway

Nick: probably

Braison: guys our first game is next firday

nick: I know

nathan: ya and that means be prepared ok

nick: duH!

Miley and selena: and i said romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run you'll be the prince and  
i'll be the princess its a love story baby just say yes

Haley: (gets in the car) oh my gosh love story (starts to sing with  
miley and selena)

(later on at school With Niley)

Niley: (Kissing)

Lesley: (walks up and pulls them apart)

Nick: hey!

Lesley: OH SHUT UP!

Nick: what do you want Lesley I was enjoying that

Lesley: Shut up and I am in a crisis my mom is having a party tonight  
and I can't get ready at home and Ughh (Niley is making out again)  
stop making out help me!

Miley: (pulls away) just get ready at my house ok

Lesley: thank you carries on (leaves)

Miley: (shrugs and kisses nick again)


	3. Chapter 3 new!

(That night with Lesley and Miley)

Lesley: (putting on her makeup)

Miley: so where are you guys going?

Lesley: I don't know he told me it's a surprise

Miley: cool (hears the door bell)

Lesley: oh my gosh I'm not ready yet go distract him now!

Miley: on it (runs downstairs)

Nick: (talking to Cody) oh hey miles

Miley: hey boyfriend and Cody um Lesley will be down in a minuet ok

Cody: yup

Lesley: (walks down the stairs) Hey Cody

Cody: Hey Les ready?

Lesley: yup by guys (they leave)

Miley: now what?

Nick: let's go to dinner at Karen's café Lucas invited us and Braise  
and Sel are going Haley is working and Nathan is working with Keith  
and will be there soon so let's go

Miley: ok (grabs her purse and they leave)

(Meanwhile at the café)

Haley: (sits down at the table) I am so tired! (Puts her head down)

Braison: we can tell

Haley: (sits up and glares at him)

Braison: Sorry

Niley: (walk in holding hands) hey

Braison: (whispers to Niley) careful Haley is in a mood

Haley: I can hear you Braison!

Braison: See

Haley: (hits him upside the head)

Niley: (laughs)

Haley: (stands up) I gotta get back to work (looks around) you guys  
are the only ones so what can I get you?

(Give her their order)

Lucas: Hales sit I'll get it and I'll close up. (Leaves a/n it's about  
9 so the café is closed now)

Brooke: (walks in) Hey friends (sits down) what's up with her (Looks  
at Haley who has her head down)

Braison: Well

Nick: Um braise I wouldn't do that again

Braison: Right (thinks) she's tired there is that better

(With Lesley and Cody)

Lesley: (laughs) I'm having a lot of fun Cody

Cody: Me too (phone rings) um I gotta take this sorry

Lesley: OK

Cody: (walks off and answers) Hello…ya the plan is falling into place  
she thinks I'm into her…soon ya but I gotta get back bye (hangs up and  
walks back)sorry about that.

Lesley: it's no problem

Cody: cool well I guess we should be going (stands up and grabs  
Lesley's hand and helps her up) shall we

Lesley: we shall (laughs and they walk off holding hands)

(Meanwhile at the café)

Nick: (talking with Braison when) GUYS!

Miley: What?

Nick: our first game is next week!

Braison: Wow nick you got that from I wanna go to the carnival (laughs)

Nathan: (walks in) Hey (sits by Haley and rubs her back and whispers)  
hey baby what's wrong?

Haley: (looks up) I'm tired.

Nathan: OK well let me get something to go then we will leave ok

Haley: k (puts her head back down)

Nathan: (walks over to Lucas who is at the counter) hey man can I get  
a hamburger meal to go Haley is tired.

Lucas: ya (starts to prepare it) hey Nate you exited bout the game next week?

Nathan: Ya were gunna own (they do a handshake)

Lucas: (gives Nathan his meal) here ya go now go take care of Haley  
(walks to the table)

Nathan: (walks after him) hey hales you ready?

Haley: (lifts her head) ya (tries to stand but falls)

Nathan: HALEY! (Puts his stuff down and goes to her)

Haley: I don't feel so good

Nathan: Ya let's get you to the hospital. (Picks her up)

Miley: (grabs Nathan's stuff) I'll come too (grabs Haley's stuff)

Selena: me and braise will close up Lucas can drive you guys

Lucas: Ya

Brooke: I'll stay with them and meet you guys later ok (kisses Lucas)

Nick: Well come on (they get in the car and leave)

(At the hospital)

Haley: (walks out)

Nathan: (gets up) are you ok?

Haley: ya I was just tired so I fell he said just to take it easy

Nathan: (kisses her head and hugs her)

(With Lesley and Cody)

Cody: (Walking down the beach) I had a great time tonight les

Lesley: I did too

Cody: (They reach a cave)

Lesley: um what are we doing here?

Cody: (grabs her wrists tight)

Lesley: Owwww! What are you doing?

Cody: you will see

Lesley: what?

Cody: (pulls her into the cave)

Lesley: (Crying) Ow stop

Cody: no (pushes her down)

(Meanwhile with Niley)

Miley: (laying on nick's chest watching a movie ) hey nick do you want  
some popcorn? (looks up at him)

Nick: (asleep)

Miley: ok then (gets up changes shuts off the TV and light and goes  
and cuddles into nick and falls asleep)

(with Lesley and cody)

Cody: (hits Lesley)

Lesley: Ow please stop (crying)

Cody: Um no (hits her again and then grabs her by her shirt and  
whispers) If anyone finds out about this you will die

Lesley: (scared and crying)

Cody: you will say everything is fine and you will be my girlfriend got it!

Lesley: (Crying) ok

Cody: good! Now let's go (grabs her and pulls her up)

(Ok skipping to Saturday morning the day of selena and nick's birthday party)

Miley: (runs into nick's room and jumps on his bed) Wakey Wakey Wakey  
Wakey! (Jumping)

Nick: (groans) no! (Puts his face in the pillow)

Miley: Wakey Wakey Wakey Wakey! I can go on forever Nicholas (gets a  
pillow) get up (hits him)

Nick: oh it is on

Miley: (screams and runs)

Nick: (jumps out of bed) get back here (runs after her)

Miley: (Runs into the kitchen)

Nick: (grabs her by the waist) got you

Miley: what you catch you get to keep

Nick: oh really (kisses her)

Miley: (pulls away) ok I am making pancakes so go get Braise and sel  
(hits his butt) now

Nick: yes ma'am (leaves)

Selena: (walks in) hey miles oh pancakes can I have some?

Miley: Ya I'm making some for you me nick and braise Haley and Nathan  
are working

Selena: ok need some help?

Miley: um can you get out the orange juice and the plates and stuff?

Selena: sure (starts to get it)

Miley: Hey sel?

Selena: ya?

Miley: tomorrow just you and me no boys no Haley or Brooke or Lesley  
just us we are going shopping I miss my best friend

Selena: I miss mine too (hugs her) wow we haven't hung out in awhile have we?

Miley: no I don't think so when was the last time it was just us?

Selena: I think it was when Nathan and Lucas took Nick and braise to  
that basketball clinic in Charleston. And that was a month and a half  
ago.

Miley: ya (finishes the pancakes) BOYS BREAKFAST!

Selena: (sets everything on the table) hey miles?

Miley: ya

Selena: can you please tell me what's going on tonight!

Miley: (laughs) No but wear something nice its sorta fancy but not  
(laughs) trust me this night will be so much fun me and Brooke planned  
it

Selena: fine! (Laughs)

Braison: (walks in with nick) what is so funny? Oh pancakes! (Sits  
down and starts eating)

Nick: (laughs) nice braise (sits down) so what is going on today?

Miley: well I am gunna help selena get ready for the party and I have  
a few things to finish this morning for the party so I gotta get going  
and so do you braise by 10 we have to be out of here its (looks at her  
phone) 9:30 so half a hour ok

Braison: ok (stuffing his face)

Nick: so sel I guess we will hang today

Selena: ok I haven't hung out with just you in a while either. Wow so  
much has happened in the past year

Miley: Ya… Hey sel?

Selena: ya?

Miley: do you think about Demi much?

Selena: ya

Nick: have you talked to her lately?

Selena: no its too hard (tears up)

Miley: ya same here (tearing up)

Nick: (hugs Miley) sorry

Braison (hugs selena) ya sorry

Miley: ok new subject!

Selena: (laughs)

Nick: what?

Selena: Braison actually stopped eating long enough to hug me (laughs)

Braison: well when my baby is sad I need to be there for her

Selena: aw you are so cute (kisses him)

Nick: (fake gags) hello trying to eat here!

Miley: (kisses him) better?

Nick: yup! (Eats more)

(Later that morning)

Braison: (from downstairs) Miley! Come on!

Miley: (runs downstairs) sorry BYE NICK! (Grabs Braison's hand and leaves)

Braison: (while walking) so what are we doing today?

Miley: Setting up the decorations and hanging out because I miss my  
brother (hugs him)

Braison: ya miles I have a idea for tonight.

Miley: what is it?

Braison: (tells her)

Miley: Oh my gosh yes! You are a genius!

Braison: I know.

Miley: Oh shut up (hugs him)

Braison: well we should get on that.

Miley: ya (gets out her cell)

(meanwhile with nick and selena)

Selena: (sitting in her room tearing up a bit)

Nick: (walks in) hey sel wanna… are you ok sis (goes and hugs her)

Selena: Its nothing I was just thinking of Demi

Nick: It's ok to cry sometimes (hugs her)


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am typing these out as fast as i can

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

*that night at the party (with miley and braison)*

miley:They are here!

braison:good and their present is almost here

miley:Yes! (grabs his hand) come on(pulls him to the door and stands on a chair) Hey everyone (shouts) they are here! (gets down)

brooke:ok guys go get them and bring them to their seats and take your places k

miley and braison:Ok (they walk out)

brooke:Places People!

*meanwhile*

Miley:(runs up to nick and hugs him) hey you ready for some fun?

nick:(kisses her)Ya!

selena:(runs up to braison) Yay! Party! (hugs him)

braison:(laughs and hugs her while spinning her)

selena:(laughs)

braison:(puts her down)You ready?

selena:(kisses him) Ya!

*they all walk into the party*

All: happy birthday!

miley:(smiles at nick)come on (they all walk threw the crowd to their seats) ok sit here we will be right back with surprise number one

selena:number one?there is more than one?

braison:you never know how many are to come(leaves with miley)

*backstage*

brooke:ok miley go onstage with braison and colm everyone down cuz surprise one is ready

miley:ok (grabs braisons hand and they go onstage)hey everyone! Ok i hope everyone knows why you are here!

miley and braison:for selena and nick's 15th birthday!

braison:so if you can please take your seats the food will be served soon and it is time for surprise number one

*backstage*

brooke:Ok now!GO,Go,go!

*back onstage*

miley:Nick,Selena you ready for surprise one?

nick and selena:DUH!

braison:good here you go (walks off with miley as the lights dim,the curtain goes up and you aee a backround of hawaii and palm trees and hula dancers)

nathan and lucas:(walk on stage)happy birthday!

lucas:how would you like to escape to a warm sunny place?

nathan:well your wish is our command (braison walks out)

braison:nick,selena our gift to you is...

braison,lucas,and nathan:a7 day 6 night trip to Hawaii!!!

selena:(runs onstage)yay!(hugs them and kisses braison)thank you!!!

*backstage*

brooke:ok miley when they exit the stage you rush on,announce food is now and jump off and sit with nick,sel,and braise k

miley: ok (they exit the stage and she runs on) Hey! ok it is time for the food so sit down and relax (jumps down)

selena:(stands up and hugs her)tonight is amazing!

miley:Yup but be prepared it is about to get a whole lot better

selena:Sweet!(they sit down and eat)

Miley:Braise!(runs up to him)is the surprise here yet?

braison:5 more minuets

miley:good i am going to revel surprise (walks onstage)Hey everybody!Okay now we have anotehr surpirse for nick and are you ready to meet Fall Out Boy?

nick:(to selena)Fall Out Boy?

selena:I Know!

*later on*

pete:ok now before we finish i would like to say Happy Birthday Nick and Selena and also Miss Miley would like to give you one more surprise before we go on so miley come on out

miley:(runs on stage with braison) Hiya.....again(laughs)Nick,Sel are you haveing fun?!?

nick:yes!

selena:Duh!

braison:good but it is not over yet we still have one more big surprise this one is from me and miley and one other special person

miley:(starts tearing up)come on out

?:(walksout)


	5. Chapter 5

demi:(walks out)Hi

selena:(starts to cry)oh my gosh!

nick:(jumps onstage with selena)Hey girlie(hugs her)

miley:(crying)happy...birthday(hugs selena)

selena:(while hugging miley she whispers)thankyou

*meanwhile*

lesley:Oh my gosh demi?!?

cody:ya shes here whoopdedo now come on

lesley:where?

cody:ouy of here (smirks)to have some fun

lesley:(sighs)can i have 15 minuets to go say hi to demi and wish nick and selena a happy birthday?

cody:10 minuets starting now

lesley:(runs off to them)

*with the others*

selena:so demi how lone are you staying for?

demi:uh i'm not sure

nick:are you staying with us tonight?

demi:ya

selena: Yay! (hugs her)

*after the party nick,miley,demi,selena,and braison walking home*

nick:(holding mileys hand)hey braise after we get the girls home i need you help with something

braison:ok but what?

nick:(looks at him and gives him a worried look)um i will tell you later

miley:um whats going on?

nick:(they reach home and he kisses her)nothing

braison:(kisses selena)bye(they walk off)

*with nick and braison*

braison:um where are we going?

nick:to find lesley

braison:ok but why?

nick:i have a bad feeling (takes out his phone and calls lesley)

lesley:hello?

nick:hey les where are you?

lesley:at cody's (sounding scared)

nicK:okay i gotta go but be careful

lesley:ok bye(hangs up)

nick:come on we have to get to cody's now! (starts to run)

braison:(runs after him)

*with lesley*

lesley:(really scared and carefully sits on the couch)

*meanwhile with the girls in the basement*

miley:(sits down on a chair) I wonder what the guys are doing?

selena:(takes a shot at pool)i don't know

*with lesley*

Lesley:(she sees a picture and walks to it and picks it up and whispers)demi?(thinks:why would he have a picture of demi and her mom and who is that guy?)

cody:(grabs her sholder)what do you think your doing?!?

lesley:(jumps and tenses up)nnnothing(stutters)

cody:(takes the picture from her and puts it down)

*with naley*

nathan:(phone rings)hello...really....that's great thankyou bye(hangs up) Haley!

haley:(walks out)ya?

nathan:i'm going to Duke!

haley:I'm pregnant

nathan:(speechless)

*with lesley*

cody:(grabs her arms)now its time for a little fun

Lesley:(starts to cry)oww let go of me

cody:(kisses her roughly)

*with nick and braison*

nick:(running)we have to hurry!

*with naley*

haley:nathan?

nathan:(gets up)

haley:nathan?

nathan:just...(walks out)

haley:(cries)nathan!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

more later merry christmas!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 edited please read

*with nick and braison*

nick:(barges through the door) lesley!

braison:(runs in breathless)oh my gosh!

lesley:(sitting in the cornor holding a sheet around her crying)  
nick:(walks over to her)Les? what did he do..?(kneels down)

lesley:(cries harder)

nick:(hugs her tight)  
lesley:(starts to tense up but then calms down)

braison:(on the phone with the police) yes...cody linley...dont worry we will...yes he lives at 6506 lagle lane (hangs up) les? (kneels down) i know your scared but we need to get you to the hospital.

lesley:(shakes her head no)

nick:please? we have to make sure your ok.

lesley:(sighs)

braison:(helps her up) ok where are your clothes?

lesley:(whispers) he took them,and all of his clothes too

nick:(takes off his shirt) here put this on.i'm gunna call miley

lesley:NO!

braison:how bout haley?

lesley:(whispers)but i dont want everybody to know.

nick:if we call haley i will tell her to keep it a secret.

lesley:(sighs) ok (goes and puts on nicks shirt)

*20 minuets later*

haley:(walks through the door) oh my gosh i am so sorry miley and selena caught me with miley's clothes sorry..but the dont know (hands her the clothes) hurry

*at the hospital*

doctor:(checking out lesley) lesley it is too soon to tell anyhting at the moment so i would like you to come back thursday at 7 am ok

lesley:(nods)

nick:(shakes the doctors hand) thank you

doctor: your welcome (leaves)

nick:I'm going to tell haley we are ready to dressed ok

lesley:ok...hey nick?

nick:ya?

lesley:(gets up and hugs him) thank you

nick:(hugs back) no problom (pulls away and grabs her hands) i would do anything for you les you are one of my best friends

nick:your gunna stay over okay(hugging back)

lesley(still hugging him)mhm(pulls away) im gunna get dressed

nick:ok (nods and leaves)

*15 minuets later*

nick:(walks through the door with lesley and braison)

miley:(runs down stairs and jumps and hugs nick) where were you?!?

nick"to get im hungry let's order some pizza and go play a game or something

braison:ya i'll go order it you guys get a game (leaves)

nick:how bout we do change and meet back down here ok?

miley:(confused)ok?

demi:um ya lets go

selena:les you can use some of my clothes

lesley:(nods)

*miley demi and selena leave*

lesley:(standing there)

nick:go ahead if you need me i will be in my room

lesley:(nods and they go upstairs)

*in selenas room*

lesley:(walks in)

selena:hey (hands her clothes) you can wear these

lesley:(Nods and walks to nicks room)

nick:les?

lesley:(crying and hugs him)

nick:(hugs back)whats wrong?

lesley:(still crying and hugging him)i'm scared

nick:(hugging her) of what?

lesley:(pulls back) if i change in there they will see my bruises and ask questions and i'm scared of..of (cries harder)

nick:of what?

lesley:(whispers) cody...

nick:les the police are looking for him as we speak they will catch him

lesley:(crying slows down)


End file.
